Do You Still Wait For Me DreamGiver?
by Toume Ummei
Summary: Is your dream still waiting? Can you get it back when you lose it? Can you gain it when you don't deserve it? And can you keep it, once it's finally there? Many, many pairings. Yaoi and non.


**Do You Still Wait For Me Dream-Giver?**

**Draco**

The snow clung to his cloak as he walked down the frigid passageways. It was the Christmas holiday's. He wasn't going home. Home had become a battlefield more dangerous than the one between the Dark Lord and Potter. He shivered as unnoticebly as he could. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's didn't shiver.

His feet walked unknowingly, following a path they made for themselves. He ignored the sneers of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws as he passed them. What did they know about him that was actually the truth? Nothing, only things they had been force-fed all their lives. But, who was he to change their way of thinking? He had power, because of their fear and ignorance. And if there's one thing a Malfoy loves more than money, it's power.

He found himself at the edge of the lake, the frozen black surface calling to him. He smiled as small as he could. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's didn't smile.

He took a seat on a rock by the edge, staring at the black glassy surface. It reminded him of the dreams. Now, I could say that 'He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't dream.' But everybody dreams, so that would be utter nonsense.

Flashes of the dream the night before rushed through his brain, dizzying and dulling him slightly.

_'Draco. I love you.' The girl whispered, her voice husky, and oh so melodic. It lulled him into a dreamlike state._

_'And I love you.' He replied, kissing her gently._

Draco shook his head. Things like that didn't happen. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't fall in love.

But on the other hand, what if they could?

He walked to the edge of the lake, slowly stepping on. He walked slowly, even though it's not like anyone would miss him if he drowned in the icy waters. Maybe it'd be for the best. He quietly pondered his dream. What did it mean? And who was she, this dream-giver of his?

"Who are you?" He asked the salty, frozen lake. The lake didn't answer. He knew it wouldn't. He didn't expect it to.

He sighed, almost angry at himself. How could he let these dreams take over his every thought? Perhaps he was just bored with the everyday hustle and bustle of Hogwarts. It was so mediocre, so third year.

Or perhaps, he was dying inside to be touched. To be caressed. To have someone's warm lips on his, with a meaning behind the kiss. Not just the lust for flesh. He shivered once more, this time more with disgust, but gentle acceptance. He grimly returned to his thoughts of the dream.

Maybe it was right. Maybe he wanted to fall in love. Maybe he wanted to dream again, and see his dream-giver. And love her. And kiss her. And hold her and tell her that he would never leave her. Never love anyone but her ever again. He wanted to protect her. To have that one person in the world who didn't see a Malfoy.

But who saw a boy.

**Hermione**

The books were her friends. More often than not. When Harry was too busy being emotional, and Ron was just a silly git, they were always there. Sometimes, in secret, she'd watch Draco. Somedays he'd meander around the halls. Others, he'd just walk to the lake, walk across it a ways, stare at the water, then leave, his head hung low. She felt bad for him. She wanted to hold him and tell him it was all okay. But she was just a 'mudblood'. She could never love a Malfoy.

Today was just like the others. He walked to the lake. But this time, he spoke. She couldn't hear him, not with her ears, but her heart spoke the words loud and clear.

_'Who are you?'_ He asked quietly. Her heart sunk through the floor. His voice was so sad. So melancholy. She closed her eyes, remembering her dream.

_'Draco, I love you.' She whispered, her voice husky, and oh so melodic. It lulled him into a dreamlike state._

_'And I love you.' He replied, kissing her gently._

Did he dream what she had? Did he always dream what she had? She blushed gently at that, she'd had some rather risque dreams about him. She sat down in the window, watching him as he stared at the black glassy surface of the lake. Maybe she should go to him. Tell him how she felt about him. She shook her head, tiny tears falling.

She could never tell him. She was the giver of his dreams, but she couldn't tell him that. He'd scorn her, mock her, and pretend she didn't exist at all.

She hung her head, quietly crying for the boy who was so desperate for love.

She was too. Desperate for the person to hold her, to kiss her. To love her, and tell her that he would never leave her. That he would never love anyone ever again. Someone who wanted to protect her. Just that one person in the entire world, who didn't see a 'mudblood'.

But who saw a girl.

* * *

**Squall**

Seifer was a pain. He was always a pain, and always would be a pain. Squall knew this. He had always known this, and he always would know this. So why did he love him again?

He stared at his lovers pale body beside him, so dark. His breathing was deep, Squall knew he was fast asleep. His dream caused him to turn, revealing his back to Squall. Squall stared up at the ceiling.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked gently, even though he knew the pale ceiling wouldn't answer. Just like his pale lover provided him with no comfort. He slid out of bed, pulling on his pants and shirt. He strapped his gunblade to his waist, then pulled on his jacket. He smoothed out his hair, he didn't need sex hair while walking down the halls of the Garden. He took one last look at Seifer, thought about leaving a note, then left, not doing so.

His boots echoed down the halls as he walked. He didn't know where he was going yet, but knew he would once he got there. And 'there' happened to be his little secret spot in the Garden's training center. Except, it was already inhabited.

"No, wait, Squall, this is your spot. I'll leave." The auburn-haired cowboy said. Squall gave a mere turn up at the corners of his mouth, then sighed.

"No, Kinneas, I might could use your help tonight. It's a restless night." Squall replied, stopping Irvine from leaving. Irvine smiled slightly, nodding his head.

"Yeah, it is."

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine." Squall said quietly, sitting down on the edge of the balcony. Irvine sighed.

"And where am I supposed to begin?" He asked rhetorically, though Squall answered anyway.

"I've heard that the beginning is an excellent place to do just such a thing." He remarked, smirking at Irvine. Irvine rolled his eyes.

"So I've been told. It's Selph . . . I just . . . don't know. Things used to be so great, and now . . ."

"She's falling for someone else?" Squall offered. Irvine smiled quickly, then shook his head, frowning again.

"I am. It would be so easy to blame it all on her, but, I am Squall. I'm falling for . . . someone else." He replied, turning to look at the stars.

"Well, Kinneas, the best advice I can give to you is to go for it. You never know what could happen." Squall started, standing up. "And the second part is, does he feel the same way?" He asked quietly. Irvine looked up quickly.

"How did you . . .?" Squall smiled.

"I'm gay, remember? I know when someone else is turning my way." He replied, smirking still. Irvine sighed.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. He wouldn't want me anyway. But, moving on, tell me your sob story." Irvine replied, pushing Squall lightly. He sighed, staring straight up at the stars.

"Seifer is . . . not my idea of a perfect boyfriend. Not even close. He's arrogant, annoying, and still spends most of his day trying to kill me, even though he KNOWS everyone knows we're together. I just . . . can't handle him anymore. I'm thinking of breaking it off." He sighed once more. Irvine watched him with glittering brown eyes. Squall felt the stare.

_'If only Kinneas wanted me . . . who knows what kind of love we could share?'_ Squall thought sadly, frowning with his eyes, and not his mouth, so as not to upset Irvine.

"Squall, your eyes say more than your mouth ever will. What's _really_ wrong?" Irvine asked quietly. Squall shook his head.

"Nothing. Just the same old thing that's always bothering me. I'll move on." He replied, walking away. Irvine turned back to the stars.

"I guess it's not tonight, dream-giver." He said quietly, but just loud enough for Squall to hear. Squall stopped short, turning to look at Irvine.

"What did you say Kinneas?" Squall asked softly, walking back to him. Irvine sighed.

"I've dreamed of you for months now. I've . . . I'm falling in love with you Squall." He replied quietly. Squall smiled, a broad grin that stretched across his whole face. He stepped to Irvine, cupping his face.

"Really?" He asked quietly. Irvine nodded, blushing. Squall didn't have to speak to express his feelings, he merely pressed his lips lightly to Irvine's, wrapping the cowboy in his arms.

Maybe tonight, his dreams would be real.

**Irvine**

"Irvine, don't kid yourself, he loves Seifer. He could never love you, a cowboy, dating a girl." Irvine sighed quietly, staring up at the stars. He had stolen Squall's secret spot for the night, and was now staring up at the stars. He was sitting on a log, his hat on his knee, his head in his hands. Why was he up, again?

Dreams just bothered him lately. Dreams of Squall and passionate things he should really not be thinking about with other men. Things he should be fantasizing with Selphie. Only he didn't love Selphie anymore. At least, not in that way.

She was beautiful, she really was. And just his type. Energetic, and outgoing. He sighed, pushing himself off the log, staring up at the sky.

So why didn't he want her?

Because he wanted the Ice Prince himself, Squall Leonhart. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, glancing at his watch. The blinking numbers told him that it was half past four. He sighed once more, his thoughts returning to Squall.

As though by magic, there he was. Irvine stuttered slightly, then said,

"No, wait, Squall, this is your spot. I'll leave." He remarked, as Squall made a move to leave, then rethought it.

"No, Kinneas, I might could use your help tonight. It's a restless night." He replied, holding up a hand to stop Irvine from leaving. He swallowed lightly, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, it is." He replied. Squall sighed.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine." Squall commented. For a second, Irvine's dream splashed across his face, but he blanched, and returned to earth as Squall sat on the balcony.

"And where am I supposed to begin?" Irvine replied, rather rhetorically at that.

"I've heard that the beginning is the perfect place to do just such a thing." Squall answered him, smirking at him. Irvine sighed, brushing his hair from his face.

"So I've been told. It's Selph . . . I just . . . don't know. Things used to be so great, and now . . ."

"She's falling for someone else?" Squall offered. Irvine smiled quickly, then shook his head, frowning again.

"I am. It would be so easy to blame it all on her, but I am Squall. I'm falling for . . . someone else." Irvine replied, turning his eyes from Squall's to look up at the stars.

"Well, Kinneas, the best advice I can give to you is to go for it. You never know what could happen." He started, standing up. Irvine nodded. "And the second part is, does he feel the same way?" He asked quietly. Irvine started.

"How did you . . .?" Squall laughed lightly.

"I'm gay, remember? I know when someone else is turning my way." He replied, smirking. Irvine sighed.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. He wouldn't want me anyway. But moving on, tell me your sob story." Irvine replied, pushing the conversation away from him. Internally, he thought that Squall might have figured out that he was in love with him. He just prayed that he hadn't. He didn't know if he could deal with the rejection, but Squall's voice brought him back to earth suddenly.

"Seifer is . . . not my idea of a perfect boyfriend. Not even close. He's arrogant, annoying, and still spends most of his day trying to kill me, even though he KNOWS everyone knows we're together. I just . . . can't handle him anymore. I'm thinking of breaking it off." Squall sighed once more. Irvine watched him with his glittering brown eyes. He just wanted to take him in his arms, holding up so that he didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

_'But Squall doesn't feel that way about me.'_ Irvine thought sadly.

"Squall, your eyes say more than your mouth ever will. What's _really_ wrong?" Irvine asked, seeing the clouded, confused look in the Ice Prince's eyes.

"Nothing. Just the same old thing that's always bothering me. I'll move on." Squall replied, even though they both knew he was lying. Irvine turned back to the stars, the things that really ever understood him. He sighed quietly, though he knew that Squall could hear him as he started to leave the hideout.

"I guess it's not tonight, dream-giver." He murmurred, but Squall heard him. He stopped short.

"What did you say Kinneas?" Squall asked quietly, walking back to Irvine's side.

"I've dreamed of you for months now. I've . . . I'm falling in love with you Squall." Squall smiled a smile so broad, you would have thought that Rinoa had just married Seifer and they both wore wedding dresses. He cupped Irvine's face gently.

"Really?" Squall asked. Irvine nodded. There were no words to express how happy he felt as Squall leaned in and his soft lips gently pressed against his. He felt as though heaven had just fallen down on the earth, and as the night sky above watched the two young men finally experiencing their love, Irvine could have sworn there was a chorus of angels singing above him.

And with his dream-giver by his side, he could do anything.

* * *

**Yuna**

It all started when I saw this sphere of you. My dreams, I mean. The hunt for the spheres just ended up being a coincedence. Paine thought I was delusional, maybe I was. Rikku just wanted me happy. Brother was there to tag along, with Buddy and Shinra as usual. But this time it was different.

Maybe I knew that I would find you this time. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I just knew that it would be my last sphere run, and if I didn't find you this time, I would go home. Unhappy, and alone. Somewhere in the cosmos they didn't believe in letting me leave empty handed.

We landed in Zanarkand, once more. For the last time. Cid had taken his little tourist business away and now it was empty once again. Just like it should be. I stood in that spot again, once more, for the last time. The spot where the seven of us, Auron, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Kamari, You and myself, all talked that night, laughing like we hadn't a care in the world. We stared out across the plains, knowing it was a long journey, but we'd already come so far, we couldn't stop now.

I stood there again, with Paine and Rikku, and tears almost came to my eyes.

"Yunie, are you alright?" Rikku asked quietly. I sniffled, then nodded.

"Then let's go." Paine replied, in her usual cool way. I'd have given anything to have been just as cool as her. But you didn't love that girl, did you? You loved me. You still love me.

We entered the ruins of the Temple of the Fayth. I still felt the goosebumps I'd gotten the first time we went in there. But the first time, you were there by my side. You kept my dreams in check.

My darling dream-giver. You were just a dream, a dream the people held because they missed him. But to me, you were more real than he had ever been.

You were not only my dream-giver, but my dream. I am so glad to have you back.

**Tidus**

They tell me that I was just a dream. That I was a shadow of a man, who once loved a girl, just like you. They say her name was Lenne. She was a singer. She loved a blitzballer, named Shuiyin. They were forbidden to love one another. Just like us. But they dreamed too.

I met you in Besaid. You were a summoner. I was a lost boy. Wakka saved me, so to speak, after I was separated from Rikku. I dreamed what you dreamed, a world that was full of peace.

They told me you would die. Just like all the other summoners had when Sin was 'defeated', bringing the calm.

I told them they were wrong.

As long as I existed, I would save you.

Auron believed me. Although I don't think he quite knew what I was either.

I was a dream. Given to you, and the people, to save you from your grief.

But when I left, it only added to mine.

But now, I'm home. Back in the place I belong with people who love me the most.

I am your dream again.

And you give me hope.

* * *

**Sephiroth**

Mother came here years ago to cleanse this planet. Something I have to do now. Until I met her.

She was quiet, an ancient. A silly girl with a flower, who loved a silly boy with a sword.

She died for me. Died to save the silly world, so infected with grief and sorrow and it's own . . . humanism. I never knew that someone so innocent, someone I could have saved and taken with me, would have so willingly given her life up.

"One gil, for one flower. Flowers, one gil." She cried up and down the street. The kind-eyed angel with the charming face. She died, so you could live.

Do you feel dirty? You should, we all should.

The flower girl died for you. For me. For us.

She would have given me the materia. If I had asked. We know she would have.

I have to live for her. Live on so people know what sacrifices have been made for them.

I have to live, and she had to die.

Just so we could dream.

**Aerith**

I never blamed you, you know? You did what you had to do, how could I blame someone for that? I knew it would happen, as soon as he fell in my garden, that fell into the church. I knew you would come for me. I knew it. Who was I to stop you?

I suppose I was ready to die, for you, you know? To give my blood as a payment for the sins of everyone, to cleanse the world for you. I'd have died, all you had to do was ask. I'd have given you the materia. All you had to do was ask.

You keep searching for reasons to exist. To rid the world of all it's 'evil' and 'sickness'. But you have a reason, me.

You have to live, because I had to die.

No matter what dreams you dream.

* * *

**Tifa**

Tifa didn't understand him. Dreams. Dreams of Aerith stopping him from loving her. She didn't want to understand. She wanted to be upset and angry at him.

But she couldn't.

So she lay there, night after night, tormented by dreams of him. Hugging her, kissing her, caressing her.

She knew it wouldn't happen. Not any time soon anyway.

He was too lost in his own dreams of her.

She knew he loved her, at least in some small way. It showed in the way they touched in passing. In the way they caught each other staring.

But she couldn't play games for long.

Even though she knew she would always be waiting.

Dreams would come, and dreams would go.

But she would wait forever.

**Cloud**

_'Dilly-dally, shilly-shally . . .'_ That's what they had said. Tifa and Aerith. They told me I was wasting my time, hiding in my past.

_'Why don't you just forgive yourself Cloud?'_ She asked me, Aerith that is. She asked me to forgive myself, because she already had. That she had never blamed me in the first place, just because I came for her. But in going for her, I forgot myself, and Tifa.

I'd made a promise, some years beforehand. I would always save Tifa. In saving Aerith, I forgot about Tifa. I suppose that was why I hid myself from her so much. But Tifa waited for me, like she always had, and always would.

_'It's because we're not a real family, isn't it Cloud?'_ She had asked me. I hung my head, avoiding the question. Who was I to crush her dreams?

"I want to love you Tifa. I want to dream of you, but this memory keeps haunting me." I confessed to the silence, to the stars. Aerith was gone, I knew that. Tifa couldn't know. I couldn't destroy her with that reality.

"So why don't you tell me things like that?" A voice behind me asked. I saw her there, in all her beautiful glory with long black hair, her black clothing and her silver, sparkling earrings. Her deep eyes stared out at me, their gentle brown color soothing me, but alarming me at their fierceness.

"I can't, Tifa." I whispered. She sighed and walked beside me.

"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally. When are you going to forgive yourself Cloud?" She asked quietly. I stared up at the stars.

"When I no longer dream." Tifa sighed, once more, as though willing herself to hold on. And wait. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Cloud, I love you." Tifa whispered, turning me to face her. "I don't care what you dream, or to what slim chances you hold. I love you." She said, holding my face in her hands. I opened my mouth to speak, when she closed it with a kiss.

All of her love, sadness, anger, sorrow, and joy was pushed into that kiss. A kiss that overrode all of my senses. I placed my arms around her, hugging her to me, as she kissed me. Somehow, I couldn't let her go.

"I love you Cloud." Tifa said again, pulling back from the kiss. Her brown eyes searched my blue ones, looking for anything, any kind of sign that it was okay to do just that. I closed them.

"Tifa, I love you. But right now, I have to get rid of my dreams." I whispered. I didn't have to see her to know the crushed look on her face. She pulled her hands away, sliding out of my arms.

"Why kill dreams when that's all I have?" She asked me, before walking away. I turned back to the stars, and knew Aerith was watching, disappointed in what I had said and done.

"Because Tifa. I will make your dreams real. Soon enough." I whispered sadly. Footsteps behind me sounded, it was her.

"Cloud, why are you dragging yourself through the dirt like this?" She asked me softly, standing beside me.

"I think want to be forgiven." I started, "More than anything, I want to be forgiven." I whispered. She chuckled.

"By who?" She asked quietly. I sighed, starting to answer, when she continued. "I never blamed you, not once. You came for me, like you said you would. So I'm okay now. But you should forgive yourself, Cloud. I can't forgive what you won't." She finished, smiling kindly at me. I turned away from her.

"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally . . . That's what Tifa said, right?" She asked quietly. I nodded. "Why don't you listen to her? She loves you Cloud. Loves you just like I did. And you love her too. So why don't you start saving her too? Just like you promised me you would save me?"

"Because I dream of . . ."

"We all dream."

"But I dream of you."  
"And she dreams of you." Aerith finished, leaving. I stared up at the sky once more. Then slowly walked inside.

I had dreams. So did she. Mine would end, I knew that. Hers would continue until they haunted her.

A kiss was all it took to repair her dreams.

And all it took to vanquish mine.

"Maybe I should kiss you more often." I joked, sitting next to Tifa. She looked at me, and a smile spread across her face.

"Maybe you should dream more, so I have to." She joked back. I placed an arm around her, pulling her close.

"I want to love you Tifa. I want to dream of you." I said quietly. She smiled up at I kindly, kissing me once more.

"Then do."

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Kikyo died for me. Because of me. Because of some selfish, pig-headed dream. She died.

Now, Kagome guards the Shikon Jewel. She's the one willing to die for me. To die for the dream of loving me.

_'I love you. I love you as a half-demon Inuyasha. . . . Don't you want to stay with me? . . .'_ Her words echoed in my ears, heart, mind, and soul. She loved me, just as I was. A half-demon. Neither human, neither demon. She loved me as that. And yet, I wanted to throw that away, to become something uncontrollable. A killer.

I wanted to be a killer.

I wanted to throw away my dream of being loved.

To become a killer.

I cannot live that way.

I cannot kill that dream.

I must love Kagome.

I must.

Or my heart will die along with her dreams.

**Kagome**

I love him.

I love him as a half demon.

I love him.

With all my heart.

So much I would gladly pay the price she payed for him. She died for him, and because of him.

I love him, I told him so myself. When I kissed him. I love him as a half demon, and all my dreams are of him and myself. I love him just as he is, flaws, cluelessness and all.

He said he would stay with me.

He said he would let me love him.

He said I could dream of him.

And that he would do the same.

I have to love Inuyasha.

I have to love him.

My heart will burst without him.

So . . .

Even if he cannot love me.

I must love him.

The dream in my soul commands it.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

I am the Lord of the Western Lands.

There is no demon who would dare defy me. Not any sane one.

And there is certainly no human would ever dare be near me.

And then there was her.

In some once in a million chance, my idiotic half brother beat me. Tragic, I know.

I was wounded, badly.

To the point I couldn't defend myself.

She found me, this peasant girl.

She tried to feed me, but I don't eat human food. She tried to cleanse me, but I wouldn't let her near me.

But . . . I must admit, she did become something of a companion. She kept me company, as best as she could.

When I was finally healed, and ready to leave, I found her. Beaten beyond recognition, she was almost dead.

The stupid sword my father left to me, decided to save her.

So I did.

She has been by my side ever since.

And in the years passed, she has grown into a beautiful young lady. At least, beautiful for a human.

I have to admit, over the years, my dreams have become much fonder to have while she is around.

The only tragedy is that, one day, she will die. Die a death that not even Tensega can save her from.

How I hope the dream will last, even after she is gone.

**Rin**

He was a demon.

I am a human.

It doesn't fit.

But neither did I.

They all hated me. They wanted me gone.

I was an orphan, and I found him. And instantly, I loved him. Instantly, he became my dream.

Instantly, I knew I would never be the same.

He saved me, after I saved him. He saved me.

And all these long years, years that I have grown with him, grown to make him even smile, my love has grown deeper and deeper every day.

One day, one day far from now, I will die. Die a death that he can't save me from. Fall into a dream that never ends. Fall into a sleep that I will never wake from.

And then, my dream-giver, he will fall too. He will fall into a despair that he will never heal from.

He will dream a dream that I won't be in anymore.

I cannot live a dream that way.

I cannot dream him a life that way.

I will not let him fall into despair.

So I will dream with him forever.

* * *

**Riku**

I hid myself in another guise to save you, ya know? I became covered in darkness for you. I took on the look of Ansem, to save you. To protect you.

To let you dream.

Did it work?

Have I saved you, Sora?

Have I saved you from the destiny the Orginazation wanted to make?

Have I saved you from the destiny you unwittingly walked into, the day you picked up that stupid keyblade?

Have I saved you from yourself? And all those things you used to dream?

The heartless were the dreams of the evil.

The nobodies were their nightmares.

And you were stuck in the middle of them all.

But I went for you, that has to count for something, right?

In Castle Oblivion, I came for you. I went to save you, even though I still looked like Ansem.

I met Kairi, and we went for you.

And then you left with her.

And I stayed here.

So in darkness, I will wait . . .

Until you decide to dream again.

**Sora**

I watched the door to the darkness close, as you waved to me.

I thought my heart had shattered into thousands of pieces when I had to lose both you and Kairi. How could I go on?

You had saved me from everything. From Ansem. From the darkness. Even from the evil in myself.

How do you do it, Riku?

How can you save me from things I can't even save myself from?

I know you came for me in Castle Oblivion. I know it was hard for you, I couldn't recognize you at first. I bet that must've hurt you, didn't it?

But, when I looked at you . . . really looked, with my heart . . . I saw you. The you I'd grown up with. The you I cared for.

But . . . somehow . . . you still couldn't leave the darkness, could you? You had to stay there, in the dark.

And I had to leave with Kairi.

You still wait for me don't you?

Waiting until I dream of you again.

But you don't get it Riku . . .

. . . I have always dreamed of you . . .

* * *

**Axel**

I don't know where you went to, or why you did it.

You said no one would miss you.

I would. I did. I do.

You were my best friend, my only friend.

You understood me. Even when no one else did, and I was sort of the odd one out. You understood me.

I loved that. I guess you could say, I loved you.

I may not have had a heart, but I knew what it was to love someone, to be loved. I knew how to feel. And when you went away, I remembered what it was to hurt.

I chased you everywhere you know, you boneheaded boy. I chased you even when you were put back together with Sora. I chased you even you decided you hated me for what had been done. I even chased you to the day that I fell.

You may not believe it Roxas, but at that second, I felt what it was to have a heart. I felt what it was to have a dream.

And I knew what it was to have them broken.

And I knew what it was to lose yourself.

And I knew what it was to lose you.

And I knew what it was to hate you.

And I knew what it was to love you.

And I knew . . . I would never dream again.

**Roxas**

I had to leave. I'm sorry, but I did.

I had to know why it chose me.

But my answer wasn't the answer I wanted.

It was the answer that I knew I couldn't avoid, but it wasn't the answer I wanted.

I abandoned you, Axel, and then forgot myself.

And when you came for me, like you said you would, I ran. And then fought. I didn't defeat you, like I suppose you thought I would. I didn't go back either. I couldn't. I still didn't know what was going on.

And then I met him. The other Keyblade weilder. Named Sora.

He was my other half. Not a bad other half.

I returned to him.

And left you alone.

He beat you, made you fall.

And when you fell, I remembered everything. Everything we'd said and shared together. Everything we'd dreamed of having. Like hearts, and souls, and happiness.

And I knew what it was to cry.

I knew what it was lose that one person who truly understands you.

I knew what it was to watch someone lose themself, and everything they ever dreamed.

And I knew in that moment, that without you, . . . I could never be whole again.

* * *

**Yuki**

He's a damn brat, that he is.

I don't have time to waste on him, I have to write.

But in my dreams, well . . . in my dreams, the world is mine.

In my dreams, I can have him and be with him. And I don't have to hold up this silly charade of the cool, sexy guy who's too hot for his fans, and too hot to have friends.

I've got a foul mouth and an even worse personality.

What could this damn brat want with me?

Why would he want to be around me?

Why would he want to dream of me?

I suppose that in my dreams . . . I could have him forever.

Too bad the dream ends when you wake.

**Shuichi**

He's a pigheaded writer.

He's such a jerk.

I hate him.

No . . . I don't . . .

I love him.

Why does he have to be such a jerk?

Why do I have to love him?

Why do I have to dream of him?

Dreams that fade, but stick pleasantly in my mind, like a splinter I've grown accustomed to.

Dreams that disappear when I wake up.

But I do so love to dream of him.

But I should clear my head of this nonsense.

Why live life from dream to dream,

and dread the day when dreaming ends?

* * *

I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their respective artists/creators/writers. I just wrote the story.


End file.
